vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
As the Mush Turns
Title: As the Mush Turns Players: Heather O'Leary (Logging), Juliet Parrish, Elizabeth Maxwell Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Boy, everyone has issues, and today, out they come. LOG BEGINS Heather O'Leary steps in from the yard, having come back from her Pre-Lunch 3 mile jog. She is carrying a 'sports bottle', filled with luke-warm water. She glances around, to see if anyone else is in the kitchen, while she thinks about what to actually have, for lunch. Juliet Parrish is sitting at the table, actually reading while sipping some hot chocolate. She'll be heading back to the city later today. Heather O'Leary smiles slightly at Julie, and while she pulls stuff from the Fridge to make a salad, asks, "Julie? Did you think any more about my idea to gets Bates to Back off your butt?" "To get back off my...oh, Bates? I've thought about it, yeah, and...I think we need to teach him a lesson, too," Julie muses softly, glancing up. Elizabeth Maxwell slips in from the other room, glancing around a little bit and heading for the fridge, trying not to disturb the conversation yet. Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "Oh?" She sets the salad stuff on the counter, than grabs a wooden plate, shaped almost like a rectangle, but with the corners rounded up. Into this, she starts to make a salad, "What kind of Lesson? I'd be happy to send his balls flying out the top of his head... but I somehow doubt that is quite what you had in mind?" Juliet Parrish laughs softly, shaking his head. "No, but he should learn that this 'leak' he's worried about," Here she smiles a little wider, "Could be from anywhere...and that his security isn't quite as good as he thinks it is." Heather O'Leary nods, "Which is why getting me working there, and making it seem like I have been there, in one capacity or another, for a while, might not be a bad idea..." And hey, it gets her off of Alexis watch, and 'Trigger-Happy-Shits' Watch for a bit. Juliet Parrish smiles faintly, nodding. "And why having an attack on his ground, while I'm with him and couldn't possibly have set it up, would be even better." Elizabeth Maxwell glances back from the fridge at that, with a bottle of dew in one hand, raising her eyebrows. "Sounds like a plan.... when should we do it?" The sound of Lettuce hitting the wooden bowl, followed by some carrots, cheese, and tomatoes precede the idle thoughtful taping of Heather's fingernails on the side of the bowl. After a few seconds, she asks softly, "Can I kill your stalker, or at least, maim him?" Juliet Parrish laughs softly. "I was thinking more along the lines of a bomb. Something that could be planted, do the most damage structurally with the fewest casualties...if Chiang dies, I have no hard feelings, but I -do- want Bates hurt." She makes no comment about herself, but being as she'll be with Bates, whenever it is. Heather O'Leary frowns, "Well, that would require a little more coordination... Perhaps the Bomb should go off, away from Bates, to make it appear as if someone is trying to assassinate him? I could set the bomb off, when you tell me Chiang, yourself and Bates are all in the same room. Than, as soon as I come in, you see a drawn gun, push Nathan to the floor, I gun Chaing Down, and shoot Bates.... Than I flee." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head a little. "Through how many guards trying to gun you down? And be careful of where you shoot Bates, considering his suicide device." Juliet Parrish nods slightly, agreeing with Elizabeth. "I think having something that can be detonated to get Chaing and Bates would be better. I don't want you trying to get through a wall of guards on your way out." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "There is a Chopper on the roof of the Building... I've seen it many times. How far from Bates' Office to the Stairs is it? Since Science Frontiers only has two stories, I'd only have to get up the stairs. The Explosion could easily be set in the Elevator, to get it out of commission.... As for making sure I hit Bates in the right spot... I think I can hit his shoulder, or his Leg, and make it look like I was aiming someplace else..." She pauses, and shrugs, "I think unless it is set up to look like someone is trying to kill Bates, that it won't be believable enough. Especially if you are there to save his life, he won't be able to try and say you set it up.... And just had a timer, or remote detonator..." Juliet Parrish smirks faintly, shrugging. "I suggest something other than just trying to shoot through him and Chiang, then. That's good, but I don't know if Bates will believe one person with one gun is a real attempt on his life. A grenade, perhaps, or...something else, along with a gun...' Elizabeth Maxwell frowns at that. "If a bomb went off, the guards would be running up the stairs from the first floor almost immediately. And how many guards are on the roof with the chopper? One person with one gun isn't enough to look serious or pull it off. If two people could get in to do it somehow, it'd be a lot safer." Heather O'Leary frowns, "How many people have been assassinated by the 'lone gunmen'? Lincoln, Both Kennedy's, if you believe JFK was only Oswald... Numerous Assassination attempts are of the 'Lone Gunman' variety. And if you really want to make it look good, I can make sure Bates thinks I was hired by Chiang himself, by saying something, after shooting Chiang, about not getting paid now..." She shrugs, "Anything other than a gun, or laser pistol, and I risk your life, as well as killing Bates...." She sighs, "Two people won't fit the assassination profile... So we rig the stairwell with some kind of gas, that will keep people back, and there is one guard on the roof, last time I flew by, and that was at lunch time. I assume there is a lock or something to keep people off the roof." "I trust you to know enough about other weapons to make it look good, maybe injure Bates, perhaps myself as well, without killing us. And I don't know if Bates will believe Chaing of all people hired someone to kill him...actually..." She smiles, her eyes suddenly lighting up. "Chaing -would- hire someone to go after me, though, and I think I can count on Bates' emotions towards me making him play hero..." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Anything other than a gun or Laser, and there is no way I can kill Chiang, and only injure you and Bates. Explosives are too touchy to risk... I could do it all Xena style, with a sword, but that might take too long... So either it is a lone assassin, or maybe two assassins, but it has to be a gun or a laser." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head at Heather and rolls her eyes. "And how exactly do you intend to rig the stairwell without you or it being seen?" She sighs a little and considers. "Two assassins. And as for injuring, how well can we fake a laser burn mark?" Juliet Parrish nods slightly, smiling. "Right. Laser or gun, or both, it is...but after Chaing, don't aim for Bates. Aim for me...Resistance Revenge, perhaps?" She chuckles, shaking her head. "Bates cares too much to let me get shot." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little at Julie and considers that. "Gun Chiang down, then both assassins go for you. One with a gun or laser set to normal could 'slip' and hit Bates, the other, if they hit you, could have theirs on stun, using a faked burn mark or such to make it look like it was on full power..." "Allright.... I, or we, will...." The redhead pauses, face pale. Softly se says, "ohmygod.... No...". Heather's eyes are wide, as she realizes something, "What will Bates do if the Resistance attacks? He will make *more* regulations, and will actively hunt us down... We dare not kill Chiang, injure you or Bates, or Damage Science Frontiers property. Instead of Just the Visitors hunting us, with Science Frontiers assisting in some cases, we will have *two* groups actively hunting us, and Bates has no worries about the Dust stopping him if he finds this base...." She shakes her head, "We can't do it like this... We have to consider it as a 'Leak' being found out. Once the Leak is found, he should back off of you..." "Except Bates' medical staff would know it wasn't a real hit, and that would make it suspicious. But if whoever it was hit the shoulder, or leg rather than anything vital..." Juliet agrees with Elizabeth, nodding. And then she sighs, and looks at Heather. "He doesn't want to admit it, but he needs the Resistance. To do what he can't do, so he can achieve his ends of ruling the world." Insert evil cackle here, though none comes from Juliet. "There's more than one group that's after me, but...I think it needs to be a real warning to Bates, and he'll feel safe as long as he isn't hurt..." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Julie... No...." She closes her eyes, "If we attack Bates openly, he won't give a shit that he might need us. We'll be on borrowed time, and in the end, if he discovers you are the leak, after the attack he will take it even more personally, and you will just end up dead." She shakes her head, "I am not doing it...." And she will make sure that Ham and Mike know why... even if Julie hates her for it. Elizabeth Maxwell scratches her head at Julie, hmming a bit. "We'd need one of the other doctors' help possibly, then. If we actually put a burn that would clear as looking like it's from a laser blast, but have it fixed up underneath..." she hmms a little. "Whatever we used would have to preserve the wound from being sterilized so it doesn't work... or something similar to that. Or use one of Angel's medical implements to leave a real laser mark without actually damaging..." Elizabeth Maxwell pauses at Heather. "But we didn't attack openly. The shot on him would be a 'slip' when we were getting 'revenge' on Julie for betrayal." Juliet Parrish inhales deeply, and sighs, nodding. "Fine, then we approach this another way. Bates already knows about the incident at the cafe, and about the...group that dislikes me." She's stubborn, ain't she? "We use that to our advantage. Do it at my apartment," she muses. An eyebrow arches as she studies Heather, waiting to hear what she says about that. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "And that proves your loyalty how? Just because someone attacks you? Neither does that prove you are loyal to Bates, nor does it teach him a lesson." She shrugs, "I don't think any kind of attack on you will handle it. The *only* way he might believe it was the Resistance, was if Tyler, Donovan, or maybe myself, were captured in the attempt, and that still might make him consider stricter regs, and more active pursuit of us. I think the first Idea I had was better... but, if it absolutely has to be an attack, Julie... I think it wrong to make yourself, or Bates the Target. Bates might believe that Chiang, with his actions to suppress things, could be a target, but than, we run into the problem of making the Resistance's life more difficult... Not ours, perhaps, but the other groups in LA..." "So what do you want to do.. be discovered as the 'leak' and make a run for it?" Julie asks simply, point blank. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Safer for the Resistance if it is one person, that is hard to Identify, being caught sneaking something out, or in, than an attack on someone... Too many ways Bates could screw us over.... Imagine the other Resistance groups getting hunted down and imprisoned for what we did..." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head a little at that. "Need to have someone who can be disguised easier for that." She glances to Heather. "Your accent is immediately recognizable, and your hair is rather hard to hide..." She glances to Julie. "Does anyone there know what I look like? I can sound legitimate enough to be passed off, with a little work to look older than I am..." Juliet Parrish sighs softly. "Alright, O'Leary, I get it. I got the picture." she shakes her head at Liz. "No." Heather O'Leary says, in an Irish accent, "Now now goil, I can change my voice... As for the hair?" She shrugs, "Dye or a hair cut." She lets her voice change to her 'pilots' voice, that seems to have little accent at all, "Or I talk like this... YOU are not trained in Hand to Hand enough yet, to fight your way out, without killing someone.... AND it was my idea. I go in... No one else is taking the risk for my plan." Elizabeth Maxwell scratches her head a little bit. "Who says I'd have to fight my way out at all? Just start dumping their computer records onto a couple CDs or a USB drive, and leave a traceable mark at the end, where my desk was. When they came looking for me, I would have already checked out for the day, for whatever reason, with guards as witnesses that I wasn't Julie. And would already be long gone." Juliet Parrish just sits back, for now, letting the other two argue. Oy. Heather O'Leary says softly, "Whatever..." She sighs, leaving her salad where it sits, as she moves towards the Door, "I'm not going to argue about this, it was my plan, and you want to change it... fine? I'll just be told I am not going, either way... But of course, if I said the same thing back, it would be because I was trying to baby you." With that she steps out. Julie yells for Heather to get back in here Heather O'Leary pokes her head back in, "Why? Elizabeth won't let us 'keep her safe'. I'm not going to be 'kept safe' either. Clear Elizabeth?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head, heading for the basement quickly. "I'll... be around later probably. Forget it. I should never have nosed in where people didn't want me involved." "You two need to stop this foolishness," Juliet mutters where she is, leaving by another door. "We all try to keep each other safe, though it's more obvious with some than others." She casts a look over her shoulder. "You two figure out what you want to do...like you said, Heather, this was your idea, it's your call. I shouldn't know anyways, best that way...now if you'll excuse me, I need to head back to the city." Elizabeth Maxwell glares back at Heather. "What I was proposing, was not simply 'keeping you safe'. In theory, I thought it was the most safe overall plan for ANYONE who did it. As she says, it's your call, I should probably be working on the fighters anyway." Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, "Whatever Julie..." She eyes Elizabeth, and says, "I'll work on the damned fighters..." As she walks away, "At least I have some idea how to keep them fucking Flying." LOG ENDS Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13